Let Me Out
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Inspired by the Handplates AU by Zarla! May contain spoilers for the comic! As he fell down the black void, he couldn't stop thinking about his unfinished experiment. And as he sat in the prison with his brother, he wondered where that old scientist was and if he was ever going to come back. Two thoughts, two different POVs, one thing in common. Hatred for one another.


Dark…

Darker…

Yet darker…

That was the only thing I could think of as I fell deeper and deeper into what looked like a black void. Actually, it was just a black void, save for an occasional floating, white particle.

How could I have been so foolish?! How could I have let this happen? I'm the royal scientist…or…at least I was. Unless my son can…er…I didn't mean to call _it_ that. _It's_ just an experiment. Both of them are. They're just things. I made sure that they knew that.

After endless torture I finally broke them…or…at least one of them 1-S is now very protective. He refuses to allow me around 2-P without him there. Interesting. I wonder what lengths he'd go to save his "brother".

But I digress. The only way I'm getting out of here is if 1-S can reverse the machine. I know he can, but he probably won't. As intelligent as he is, he is incredibly stubborn. But maybe that's a good thing for him at least. But that makes my job much harder.

To make the two of them, I had to cut out circles in my hands. I put the bone pieces into tubes with a liquidated substance. The nutrients of the liquid was enough to grow the two pieces into living skeletons such as myself.

Each started out exactly like children. The way they acted, spoke, played, everything. I had to teach them how to write. Unfortunately, I lack the ability to write in proper English. So they had to make the letters I write in. Though, they speak perfect English. Probably because I have my hands to sign to them.

Whatever the reason, 1-S was quick to catch on to the language of mine. 2-P…well, let's say it took him quite a while to understand everything that I did. Thankfully, 1-S helped him understand so I didn't have to. The two got along quite well. So much so that they began to call each other "brother" after I made the fatal mistake of calling them such. I guess in a sense, the two are brothers, but I never called them anything besides 1-S, 2-P, it, they, things, and he.

I tried very hard to get them to understand that they are just things to me, and 1-S believes it. He had always had a firm grasp on reality, I suppose. Now 2-P, I've never seen someone so stupid and full of hope in my life. It's sickening and foolish. Yet…oddly intriguing at the same time. How could someone who's only known pain for their entire life have so much hope and determination?

He tells me that I don't have to be bad. Heh. What an idiot. Doesn't he realize that I can't go back? He's too kind hearted to believe anything like that. He's too much of a pacifist.

I had to experiment on them in a hidden away laboratory. Sure, they started out as experiments, but if King Asgore found out that I was experimenting with living monsters, I wouldn't only be fired, but possibly thrown in jail.

In short, it was too risky.

And though Alphys was a good friend of mine, she wouldn't keep quiet to the royal guard if she knew what I was really doing. Shy and anxious little monster she is, she would never let anyone get hurt if she had a say in it.

I couldn't help but growl at the thought. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of my experiment. But this time, I got in the way of myself. Now, I would never be able to finish my experiment.

If it were up to 2-P, he would surely bring me back if 1-S didn't interfere, but 2-P is not intelligent enough to do so. This was quite frustrating. I could safely say that I was never getting out.

OoOoOoO

It was oddly quiet in the laboratory. The "doctor" hadn't called us back at all which was strangely odd. He normally did at least three experiments on each of us a day. Now, the time was nearing five in the afternoon and he still hadn't called us back.

Needless to say, I was on edge while my brother sat in a corner, jumping at whatever noises were made. I was done this time. I wasn't letting him near my brother again. He'd have to be thick to think that I was going to let him anywhere near my brother.

"Wh-Where is he?" My brother asked. I looked out of the force field trying my best to get a glance at the lab. I couldn't see anything that showed any signs of him being there. That was odd. He was normally always in the lab. The odds of him not being in there was one to nothing. I couldn't help but scoff.

"Who knows. Hopefully he's left forever." I knew my brother's hopes and thoughts on the man. Quite honestly, I thought the exact opposite. Which, I wouldn't say that this makes us butt heads, but we have had our fair share of arguments due to it. I've tried to stop bringing up the subject ever since he had that panic attack. And that was before he did the test on me that caused me to go blind in my right eye.

Still, my brother continues to believe that there is good in this man. Now, I don't believe my brother to be stupid because he's not. In fact, you'd see that he's pretty smart if you got to know him. But he is naïve. And I don't meant that in a bad way. He just is. He thinks that there's good in this world that we've never seen. Y'know, the outside world. Out of this infernal lab, I mean. We've never been outside of this place. If that old scientist hadn't slipped up and said something about the outside, my brother and I would probably believe that this was all that this world had to offer.

And if that was the case, I probably would have given up a lot sooner. But I know that he wouldn't let me. He'd cry and plead until I couldn't watch anymore. Which he knows wouldn't take that long. He uses his innocence to his advantage. He's too innocent to be left alone in a place so torturous, and we both know this. He was honestly the only reason that I was still alive. Time and time again that old scientist has brought us to the edge of death wanting to see what we'd do. How we'd react to seeing the other about to die.

He's brought me to the edge of death more times than I can count. Whether if on purpose or an accident due to my low HP. I didn't realize how weak I was until I was forced to heal my brother. This had been the only time I had seen the scientist actually attempt to kill my brother, and it wasn't pretty. His skull was cracked up pretty bad. He had collapsed at my feet as soon as he was forced to carry his own weight on his legs. I had been panicking. I had never had to heal something as severe as this. Sure, I had healed minor cracks and such, but this was huge! I had attempted to heal everything, but by the time the major injuries were healed I could hardly breathe. He had smiled at me. He thanked me for doing my best. There had still been cracks under his eye.

Heh, my best.

One day, my best may not be enough.

I growl as I sit on the concrete bench that hung on the wall. I place the back of my skull on the wall. "I don't understand how you can think he can be good. After everything he's done to us, how can you still have hope that he'll ever change?"

My brother looked to me before down at the small colorful cube on the floor. He picked it up before turning the colors. "What happens to the colors when I turn them?"

I looked down to the small cube. No matter how many times he turned them, the colors stayed the same. "They stay the same, but they're in new positions."

"Exactly," He said as he continued to twist them until each of the same colors were in an 'O' shape. "They stay the same color no matter what shape or direction they're turned in to. But all of the colors won't be together until you solve it," He says as he places the now solved cube on the floor. "No matter where the colors are, there is always one place where they'll be together. Right now, he's scrambled up, but he'll get gathered up in time."

I sat on the seat baffled. I hadn't expected an answer like that. Well, I guess it's true when people say that you find good in the least likeliest places. And when people say the least likeliest places, I think they meant this laboratory and prison. "You amaze me every day, y'know that, right?"

He smiled in response. It was hard to address each other without proper names. And we didn't really want to call each other 1-S or 2-P. I guess the word brother would have to do for now. I doubted we'd ever get real names. We'd probably have to name ourselves. Y'know, if we ever got out of here. I didn't know how we would, but…I had to try to get us out of here. I wasn't going to let my brother stay down here. Not if I had a say in it.

Oh, well, for the time being we should enjoy the silence for what it's worth. For once, this laboratory isn't filled with screams and cries. Besides, that old scientist has done more things to break us than I can count.

What more could he do?


End file.
